Saika Clan
Clan Name The Saika clan. Clan Information A small clan inside of kirigakure that has adept abilities of forging and utilizing weapons. They have a singular kekkie genkai which is only given onto members who has slain massive amount of foes and gathered a mix amount of chakra. Clan Traits and Features The saika clan has no symbol of clanhood, however can be distinguished on battle if one knows what to look for. The stronger members of the clan can be distinguished by the corrosion on their skins and bodies. However all members wield some sort of blade or sword as they are fond over blades. They usually wear dark colored shinobi gear and if no apparent blade is visable a saika clan member is more likely then not carrying a scroll of sorts enabling them to summon a blade. Members of this clan are normally comical and fun in nature however the stronger members are more silent or poised. Clan History Long ago there were two brothers, They lived in the land of waves in a era long forgotten. Both of them were very young and spent a long time training each other in the art of combat. The two trained in different styles however. One trained with a massive great sword, and the other had enabled a rare fire style ability which was uncommon in the land of waves. The brothers had fought each other many times in many battles. However when the two became old enough. They were sent on a mission against some unknown shinobi. Tehy were sent north of the land of waves to confront these shinobi. The shinobi wore ninja head protecters with the symbol "?" on their heads. The two brothers fought well and honest however they were greatly out numbered. And then one of the shinobi threw a kunai bomb at the younger brother behind his back. The elder brother tried protecting the younger with his greatsword but in doing so three of the shinobi came from nowhere and stabbed him through both his hips and behind his back. The younger enraged ran at the shinobi who killed his brother stabbing one with a kunai, slapping a explosive tag on the head of the second, and kicking the other in the gut, then grabbing his brother he dashed to a save area, blowing up all three of the shinobi. The elder brother was already dead and had not gotten a chance for last words. The younger brother had grabbed the older brothers blade which was inbetween the roasted corpses from the kunai bomb attack. He then engaged and killed all of the shinobi. After the battle the blade cracked and revealed all the chakra from the enemies he had killed had been absorbed by the blade. The chakra then forced its way into his body and fused together. After which it turned into a new chakra nature. After the mission he settled down and started a family. The older brothers name was "Kai Saika." And the younger brothers name was "Sadi Saika." The family spread through out kirigakure over the years and has become powerful yet under known shinobi. Clan Jutsu Saika clan shinobi can use water and fire releases ONLY. They can use Apprentice to advanced water style jutsu, however they can only use apprentice to novice fire style jutsu. They can utilize basic summoning formations such as scrolls. Some can utalize abyssal style. A rare kekkie genkai that was kept secret. Clan Secret Jutsu Abyssal style: It can be awakened by partaking in a large volume of chakra, which saika members are fond of absorbing chakra through rare steels in their blades which can be mined in kirigakure mines. After releasing this jutsu slow corrosion takes place on the users body. The pain and destruction of the body can be reversed by a legendary plant on the mountains of the hidden cloud however the corrosion on the skin stay forever. The kekkie genkai requires two releases, Fire and water. This jutsu activates a semi-portal type ability. The user can create a portal to a universe which has for now been dubbed "The abyss." When the portal is created the user can control anything in the universe and pull it out of the portal. The portal will repel anything that tries to enter it via the real world. Anything in the abyssal world that is pulled out can be controlled and has some odd effect in the real world. Examples are that the air is highly toxic and when it enters the real world it turns into black fog, the water from the abyss is a solid blood red color and burns anything on touch as if it was fire. It is unknown what the abyssal world looks like however it has been confirmed by saika members that creatures do exist in the world and can be contracted with. However it is unknown if humans can survive in the abyss and is deduced that any human who enters the abyss would die instantly. The portal can only be opened 7 times before the user would pass out and suffer major nosebleed and excessive corrosion at fast pace. The number of times things can be summoned is shortend depending on how large the object that is being summoned. However controlling things from the abyss takes very little chakra to do, but will slowly cause the corrosion on the body to slowly grow. Those who are corrupted fully become whats known as "Sprites" and lose sanity. It is confirmed that sprites can exist in the abyss. Sprites will attack anything in sight regardless whether it is enemy or ally. ((In Roleplay if a Saika member becomes a sprite their rpc must be claimed lost or dead.)) Important Clan Members Hikaku Saika, Amaya Saika, Hotaru Saika, Kai Saika, Sadi Saika, Yuki Saika, Melody Saika Approved by: